Cable Comic Books
This is the page for comic books which feature the title "Cable". Click here for information on the character Cable. __TOC__ Cable (1993 - 2002) A soldier from the future, Cable fights to prevent his nightmarish destiny from being fulfilled. Image:Cable 1a.jpg|Cable #1, 1993 Image:Cable 2.JPG|Cable #2, 1993 Image:Cable 3.jpg|Cable #3, 1993 Image:Cable 4.JPG|Cable #4, 1993 Image:Cable 5.JPG|Cable #5, 1993 Image:Cable 6.jpg|Cable #6, 1993 Image:Cable 7.jpg|Cable #7, 1994 Image:Cable 8.jpg|Cable #8, 1994 Image:Cable 9.jpg|Cable #9, 1994 Image:Cable 10.jpg|Cable #10, 1994 Image:Cable 11.JPG|Cable #11, 1994 Image:Cable 12.jpg|Cable #12, 1994 Image:Cable 13.jpg|Cable #13, 1994 Image:Cable 14.jpg|Cable #14, 1994 Image:Cable 15.jpg|Cable #15, 1994 Image:Cable 16a.jpg|Cable #16, 1994 Image:Cable 17.jpg|Cable #17, 1994 Image:Cable 18.jpg|Cable #18, 1994 Image:Cable 19.jpg|Cable #19, 1995 Image:Cable 20.jpg|Cable #20, 1995 Image:Cable 21.jpg|Cable #21, 1995 Image:Cable 22.jpg|Cable #22, 1995 Image:Cable 23.jpg|Cable #23, 1995 Image:Cable 24.jpg|Cable #24, 1995 Image:Cable 25a1.jpg|Cable #25, 1995 Image:Cable 26.jpg|Cable #26, 1995 Image:Cable 27.jpg|Cable #27, 1996 Image:Cable 28.jpg|Cable #28, 1996 Image:Cable 29.jpg|Cable #29, 1996 Image:Cable 30.jpg|Cable #30, 1996 Image:Cable 31.jpg|Cable #31, 1996 Image:Cable 32.jpg|Cable #32, 1996 Image:Cable 33.jpg|Cable #33, 1996 Image:Cable 34.jpg|Cable #34, 1996 Image:Cable 35.jpg|Cable #35, 1996 Image:Cable 36.jpg|Cable #36, 1996 Image:Cable 37.jpg|Cable #37, 1996 Image:Cable 38.JPG|Cable #38, 1996 Image:Cable 39.jpg|Cable #39, 1997 Image:Cable 40.JPG|Cable #40, 1997 Image:Cable 41.jpg|Cable #41, 1997 Image:Cable 42.JPG|Cable #42, 1997 Image:Cable 43.JPG|Cable #43, 1997 Image:Cable 44.JPG|Cable #44, 1997 Image:Cable 45.jpg|Cable #45, 1997 Image:Cable 46.jpg|Cable #46, 1997 Image:Cable 47.jpg|Cable #47, 1997 Image:Cable 48.jpg|Cable #48, 1997 Image:Cable 49.jpg|Cable #49, 1997 Image:Cable 50.jpg|Cable #50, 1998 Image:Cable 51.jpg|Cable #51, 1998 Image:Cable 52.jpg|Cable #52, 1998 Image:Cable 53.jpg|Cable #53, 1998 Image:Cable 54.jpg|Cable #54, 1998 Image:Cable 55.jpg|Cable #55, 1998 Image:Cable 56.JPG|Cable #56, 1998 Image:Cable 57.jpg|Cable #57, 1998 Image:Cable 58.jpg|Cable #58, 1998 Image:Cable 59.jpg|Cable #59, 1998 Image:Cable 60.jpg|Cable #60, 1998 Image:Cable 61.jpg|Cable #61, 1998 Image:Cable 62.jpg|Cable #62, 1998 Image:Cable 63.jpg|Cable #63, 1999 Image:Cable 64.jpg|Cable #64, 1999 Image:Cable 65.jpg|Cable #65, 1999 Image:Cable 66.jpg|Cable #66, 1999 Image:Cable 67.jpg|Cable #67, 1999 Image:Cable 68.jpg|Cable #68, 1999 Image:Cable 69.jpg|Cable #69, 1999 Image:Cable 70.jpg|Cable #70, 1999 Image:Cable 71.jpg|Cable #71, 1999 Image:Cable 72.jpg|Cable #72, 1999 Image:Cable 73.jpg|Cable #73, 1999 Image:Cable 74.jpg|Cable #74, 1999 Image:Cable 75.jpg|Cable #75, 2000 Image:Cable 76.jpg|Cable #76, 2000 Image:Cable 77.jpg|Cable #77, 2000 Image:Cable 78.jpg|Cable #78, 2000 Image:Cable 79.jpg|Cable #79, 2000 Image:Cable 80.jpg|Cable #80, 2000 Image:Cable 81.jpg|Cable #81, 2000 Image:Cable 82.jpg|Cable #82, 2000 Image:Cable 83.jpg|Cable #83, 2000 Image:Cable 84.jpg|Cable #84, 2000 Image:Cable 85.jpg|Cable #85, 2000 Image:Cable 86.jpg|Cable #86, 2000 Image:Cable 87.jpg|Cable #87, 2001 Image:Cable 88.jpg|Cable #88, 2001 Image:Cable 89.jpg|Cable #89, 2001 Image:Cable 90.jpg|Cable #90, 2001 Image:Cable 91.jpg|Cable #91, 2001 Image:Cable 92.jpg|Cable #92, 2001 Image:Cable 93.jpg|Cable #93, 2001 Image:Cable 94.jpg|Cable #94, 2001 Image:Cable 95.jpg|Cable #95, 2001 Image:Cable 96.jpg|Cable #96, 2001 Image:Cable 97.jpg|Cable #97, 2001 Image:Cable 98.jpg|Cable #98, 2001 Image:Cable 99.jpg|Cable #99, 2002 Image:Cable 100.jpg|Cable #100, 2002 Image:Cable 101.jpg|Cable #101, 2002 Image:Cable 102.jpg|Cable #102, 2002 Image:Cable 103.jpg|Cable #103, 2002 Image:Cable 104.jpg|Cable #104, 2002 Image:Cable 105.jpg|Cable #105, 2002 Image:Cable 106.jpg|Cable #106, 2002 Image:Cable 107.jpg|Cable #107, 2002 Annuals Image:Xforceandcable_annual_1995.JPG| X-Force & Cable Annual '', 1995'' Image:Xforceandcable_annual_1996.JPG|X-Force & Cable Annual '', 1996'' Image:Xforceandcable_annual_1997.JPG|X-Force & Cable Annual '', 1997'' Image:Machinemanandcable_annual_1998.jpg|X-Force & Cable Annual '', 1998'' Image:Cable_Annual_1999.jpg|Cable Annual '', 1999'' Limited Series and Specials Ghost Rider and Cable: Servants of the Dead (1991) Image:Ghost Rider and Cable Servants of the Dead 1.jpg|Ghost Rider and Cable Servants of the Dead #1 Cable: Blood and Metal (1992) Image:Cable Blood and Metal 1.jpg|Cable Blood and Metal #1 Image:Cable Blood and Metal 2.jpg|Cable Blood and Metal #2 Cable and Deadpool (2004 - present) One of the most unlikely team-ups ever. Image:Cable Deadpool 1 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #1, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 2 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #2, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 3 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #3, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 4 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #4, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 5 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #5, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 6 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #6, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 7 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #7, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 8 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #8, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 9 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #9, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 10 2004.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #10, 2004 Image:Cable Deadpool 11 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #11, 2005 Image:Cable Deadpool 12 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #12, 2005 Image:Cable Deadpool 13 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #13, 2005 Image:Cable Deadpool 14 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #14, 2005 Image:Cable Deadpool 15 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #15, 2005 Image:Cable Deadpool 16 2005.jpg|Cable/Deadpool #16, 2005